


Musical Ties

by Little_Tiger01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (That was all John), Alternate Universe - No Powers, And I should really figure out a sleep schedule..., Boys Kissing, Canon - Musical, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Musical Instruments, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal treats, Underage kissing?, and sleep, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Tiger01/pseuds/Little_Tiger01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may have started when the music flowed freely between you and your love, his Piano and your Cello battling for the harmony and melody, fighting with different tempos that still worked well together, but still ending on the same note, perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really edit this, and it's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay past my bedtime, but i needed to get this up. so, please ignore the minor mistakes. (HA HA HA MUSIC JOKES)

John's hands flew over the keyboard as he started his normal piano routine. You just had to butt in- since your cello was out, and it just had to be done.

John starts out and you join in 30 seconds later, plucking at a slower tempo then his, clashing the notes on purpose, he changes the way he sits and tries to create harmony in the instruments, but you change keys as he does so, quickly going from C Major to C Minor, making him adjust as well, it goes on, until you reach the key of G. G Minor. The song becomes exceedingly depressing, but then you flip to the Major key again and the tune flips to a bit happier tune. John looks like he's smiling, so you jump keys again- this time to E- but retaining your harmony, you quickly jump keys again to give a brief bolt of sorrow, recreating the game as a song.

Once John figures in out, your both playing different songs that reflect each others session, but not each other. He plays a downbeat jazzy style, while you play a simple Rock/Reggae (mix?) tune, recreating John & Jade, but then you flip to Rose, slightly darker and more knowing, Dave 'The Quiet Douche,' you started to bow somewhere during Jade's piece, and are now telling ,with the harmonious melodies, about how people die and John tries to slow the music to a finish, but you bring it back with an 'E#', Telling of how long and hard the fight with Lord English was, telling of how everyone longed for the game to be over, telling of sorrow, then went back in to your pace, but yours had picked up and John's had slowed down, you start to play louder and hear John slowing to his last notes, you growl and he picks back up, but then you slow slightly and your playing the same notes, you breath in -I LOVE YOU- and he breathes out.

You both start to play of how you met and it quickly becomes somber and Intoxicating, both of you playing the same rhythm, it pans out it both of you just playing a D. low and sweet. Ending on an E for a nice lulling Vibrato effect. John, Looks over at you, his eyes on the brink of tears, you remember that he had lost Dave and Jade- His best friend and his sister- to the damn game, but you lost 1/2 your team, 3 times as many people as him, but he lost his family, his Moirail and a potential matesprit, but not once did his smile falter or hint at anything but pure happiness. But you knew it was a huge mask, the others had never gotten close enough. Jade had had 3 YEARS to learn about him, but never got as deep as you, never really learned him. It took you 2 MONTHS.

You walked over- after setting you cello in the ground, safely- and hugged him, telling him that your still here. Your lowered your voice to a low, comforting (and fatherly) tone and say, "I won't leave you, nor will I ever be 'not proud of you.'"

John turns and just sobs into your chest. Crying about how much he misses 'the old world' and how he wants his other life back."Don't ever leave me..." He says in between sobs. Picking him up, you sit down on the ground and put him in your lap, you kiss him gently, and he kisses you back. Tears still running from eyes that should never hold tears of sadness, he says, "Don't you e-ever think about leaving me, or I'll hunt Terezi's nooses, or Rose's old rum and some of her mother's anti-depressants."

"John, I would never leave, even if it was against my choice, I will hunt for YOU, in MY DEATH." You flick your fingers at his tears and he smiles slightly, but only that, so you smile and kiss him again. he deepens the kiss and then breaks it, and he smiles, you stand up and set him down."If we need to have a feelings jam, let's not do it in the music room. OK?" John nods and you walk off to have a 'feeling jam.'

\-----

Back at the room, you see John sprawled out on the bed, you curl up next to him and bask in his warmth. Sleeping next to John is right after cuddling with John are on the list of the best things ever...

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY FOR ANY ERROR THAT CAN BE SPOTTED.
> 
> I was gonna upload this like 20 minutes ago... oops-
> 
> Well, at least it's up...
> 
> *My inspiration was actually just the bandcamp page-  
> -One year older- October  
> -Symphony Impossible To Play- (Whole thing)  
> and what ever the Midnight crew Jazz thing is called...  
> and an amount of Tumblr pictures*
> 
> Wow... not one of you caught my note naming error!


End file.
